Langschiff
Langschiffe gehören zu den Ruderschiffen und zeichnen sich dadurch aus, dass sie wesentlich länger als breit sind. Viele antike Kulturen, darunter große Seefahrervölker, kannten Langschiffe. Wikipedia: Langschiff (Version vom 25.07.2016) Beschreibung Die Wikingerlangschiffe (anord. langskip) wurden auch Drachenschiffe genannt (vgl. die Bezeichnung Dreki vom Drachenkopf als Stevenschmuck) und bildeten als Kriegsschiffe den größten Typus der wikingerzeitlichen Ruderschiffe. Ihren Namen hatten die Langschiffe vom lat. navis longa entlehnt. Sie bildeten die eigentliche Masse der Kriegsschiffe (anord. herskip) aus, obwohl gelegentlich auch andere Schiffsarten, z.B. Knorren, als solche Verwendung fanden. Arten Die Größe der Langschiffe wurde nach der Zahl der Ruderbänke (anord. sess) auf jeder Seite bemessen oder auch nach der Zahl der Spantenräume (anord. rúm), deren jeder ein Remenpaar beherbergte. * Dreizehnsitzer - Der anord. þrettánsessa - 'Dreizehnbänker' war die kleinste Art von Langschiff, die erwähnt wird. * Zwanzigsitzer - Der anord. tvitugsessa - 'Zwanzigbänker' war anfangs die gewöhnlichste Art. Von dieser Größe waren insbesondere die meisten norwegischen Kriegsschiffe bzw. Leidangsschiffe (s.a. Kriegsflotte). Die Hauptmaße betrugen im Durchschnitt: Länge 27,5 m, größte Breite 5,2 m, Raumtiefe 2,75 m, Wasserverdrängung 65,7 t, Besatzung 90-100 Mann. * Fünfundzwanzigsitzer - Das anord. half þritugt skip war ein Fünfundzwanzigbänker, der wegen seiner Manövrierfähigkeit ein sehr beliebtes Schiff war. * Dreißigsitzer- Der anord. þritugsessa (auch skip þritugt at rúmatali, abgekürzt þritugt skip) war ein Schiff mit 30 Rudersitzen auf einer Seite. Die Hauptmaße betrugen im Durchschnitt: Länge 48,8 m, Breite 7,2 m, Raumtiefe 4,72 m, Wasserverdrängung 271,3 t, Besatzung 260 Mann. * Fünfunddreißigsitzer - Das anord. halffertugt skip besaß 35 Rudersitze auf einer Seite. Im Vergleich waren die Fünfundzwanzigbänker und Dreißigbänker weniger zahlreich als die Zwanzigbänker, noch seltener waren noch größere Schiffe. Zu den größten Langschiffen, welche die Überlieferung nennt, gehören die Drachenschiffe mit einem angeblichen Sechzigbänker Knuts des Großen (1027), ein Fünfunddreißigbänker Harald Hardraades (1062), sowie die "Ormr hinn langi" Olaf Tryggvasons (999) mit wahrscheinlich 34 Ruderbänken und 74 Ellen = 121 Fuß = 37 m Kiellänge. Bei letzterem Schiff wird als außergewöhnlich hervorgehoben, dass seine Bordwände so hoch waren wie bei Hochseeschiffen. Auch von Hákon Jarl wird ein Vierzigsitzer überliefert. Aufbau Die Langschiffe als Fahrzeuge vom vergrößerten Typ des Gokstadschiffes besaßen ein festes Deck. Da die Remen die Haupttriebkraft bildeten, waren sie verhältnismäßig niederbordig; und nur an den Steven, wo in der Seeschlacht der Hauptkampf stattfand, stieg die Schiffswand hoch an. Für Hochseefahrten galten sie daher als nur bedingt geeignet; die Wikinger fuhren auf Langschiffen zwar bis zu den Orkney Inseln und nach Schottland, aber zu den Färöern und Island traute man sich mit ihnen nicht, wie ausdrücklich bezeugt wird. Dennoch wurde durch zahlreiche Nachbauten die Hochseetauglichkeit der Wikingerlangschiffe bewiesen. Leidangschiffe und Unterscheidungen * Hauptartikel: Leidang Als Leidang (anord. leiðangr) bezeichnet man für eine frühe Form der Wehrpflicht, wonach bestimmte Gruppierungen Küstenflotten für saisonale Ausflüge zu organisieren und ein gewisses Gebiet zu verteidigen hatten. Dazu gehörte auch die Schiffsbaupflicht eines Kriegsschiffes, sowie dessen Ausrüstung und Bemannung. Während die gewöhnlichen Leidangschiffe in der Regel jedoch einfach nach der Zahl der Ruderbänke gekennzeichnet wurden, unterschied man bei den privaten Langschiffen der Könige, Häuptlinge und Lehnsmänner verschiedene Typen, nämlich: * Büse (buzur) - Ab dem 11. Jh. aufkommender Name für Langschiffe, später Fischfang- und Handelsschifftypus * Drachenschiff (dreki) - Die größten und prächtigsten Langschiffe, besonders Königsschiffe, mit drachenköpfigem Stevenschmuck. * Schnigge (snekkja) - Schnelles, einmastiges Segelschiff mit geringem Tiefgang von etwa 30 Metern Länge. * Skeide (skeið) - Typisches Langschiff der größeren Gattung mit hohen Steven, aber meist ohne Stevenköpfe. Alle diese Schiffe zeichneten sich vor den Ledingsschiffen durch besseren Bau und bessere Ausrüstung aus. Über ihre Unterschiede, die hauptsächlich im Verlauf der Baulinien und in der Ausstattung gelegen haben, gibt es allerdings nur mangelhafte Quellen. Angelsächsische Langschiffe Die Anglo-Saxon Chronicle aus dem Jahr 897 Two of the Saxon chronicles parallel, (787-1001 A.D.) (Internet Archive). Ed. Ch. Plummer, on the basis of an ed. by J. Earle, Oxford 1899. Bd. I 90 erzählt, dass König Alfred der Große in diesem Jahr gegen die skandinavischen Wikingerschiffe, die Asken (æscas) genannt wurden, gewaltige Langschiffe (ae. langscip) erbaute. Diese glichen weder den Wikingerschiffen noch den friesischen Schiffen, sondern waren doppelt so lang als erstere, schneller, stabiler und hochbordiger und führten 60 Remen oder mehr, gehörten also demnach zur Klasse der Dreißigbänker und darüber. Sie erwiesen sich als den Wikingerschiffen weit überlegen, und vermutlich ist auf diesen Anstoß der Bau von Langschiffen auch in Skandinavien oder wenigstens die Übertragung des Namens nach Nordeuropa zurückzuführen. Galerie Drakkar (Larousse, Detail complete ship) A. Brun.jpg|Drachenschiff (Noveau Larousse Ilustré) Moragsoorm Schnigge.jpg|Morąg, polnische Rekonstruktion einer Schnigge (2005) Skeid, Sea Stallion lowering sail, crop.jpg|Die Sea Stallion (Skeide) Verwandte Themen Quellen * Hjalmar Falk: Altnordisches Seewesen. Sonderdruck aus Wörter und Sachen Bd. 4. Heidelberg, 1912. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, 4 Bände (1. Aufl.). Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. IV, S. 118 (Art. Schiffsarten) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schifffahrt